Darkness under the Light Part 1
by Wing Knight
Summary: A new threat rises from the darkness and the heros of the light have to prevent another chaos. Does nobody believe in the present government and its policies any longer? Is war the only option to changing the world? Is humanity still lingering on the illu


Darkness under the Light Part 1

By: Wing Knight

Note: Sequel to A Rose in the Midst of Chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 1 Year, 4 Months

The election of the A.C. 200 gave a rise to another term in Russell administration. Relena Darlian lost her election for the Foreign Ministry and temporarily ended her political career. With most of the pacifists now stepped down from the politics after laying down the foundation to the new nation, many people who were disgruntled toward the Earth Sphere Unified Nation's policies became united. With his third term as president of Earth Sphere Unified Nation, President Russell seemed to be a dictator to most of these unhappy ones. They formerly served in OZ, and later in Mariemeia's Army. Now, they were the main forces of Earth Sphere Unified Nation's peace keeping force which was nothing more than police force. One by one, they joined the Preventers' Corp that had huge vacuum after some event that caused them to fire hundreds of operatives. The time was ripe for a new revolution that will make an ideal nation under the principles of Treize Khushrenada.

****

- 6 Months

In the Covert Operations test range of Luxemburg, the six top operatives gathered behind a table, with six containers, each with weapons. The operatives wore their tactical gear, complete with stealth suit, tactical vest, multimode glasses/goggles, and new and improved power pack mounted on the back of the vest. The new power pack allowed more power storage and gave the ability to use the weapons that was to be tested today. A representative stood in front of them with seven manuals. He handed six of them to the operatives and took his seat.

" Hello. My name is Simon Deznachev. I'm the representative from the Phoenix & Kirov Corporation. As you can guess, I'm from the weapons designing and engineering division. What you see in front of you is the BRM-01 series rifles. I'm sure three of you know about this weapons."

The operative with long brown bang displayed a rare smile.

" As you know, these weapons were improved from the MX-01 prototype beam rifle. You are here to test these weapon to see whether they suits your tastes. Now. Let me fill you up in the improvements we've made from the MX-01 rifles. First, there were complaints about the need for large power source. We've eliminated this problem with the new power pack you are wearing now. Second, there was a problem with the power cable disconnection when the rifle was dropped. We attached the power source with the self-retracting power cable built in to the rifle butt. Finally, we've placed the power selector so the beam can be set to low penetrate to the high penetration mode. There is also a fire rate selector so you can choose to go semi-automatic fire or full-automatic fire. It is also lighter than the prototypes thanks to the gundanium construction."

The six operatives grabbed the manuals and the containers. They headed to the firing range and took a prone position. They attached the power cable to the power pack and the targeting information came up on the right side lens of the glasses/goggle. The target came up and stopped. The operative in the drab green suit centered the sight on the head of the dummy target and fired. With the sound similar to the buster rifle, the yellow beam traveled through the one mile gap and struck the target. The operative in black suit with braid centered the sight on the body and clicked on the button above his thumb. As he squeezed on the trigger for a minute, the almost continuous barrage of beam destroyed the target. He smiled and looked at the other operative with black suit. It was the same operative with the long brown bang. He was modifying the beam rifle.

" Hey, Trowa. What are you doing?"

Trowa smirked and sat up. He raised his rifle and took aim. He squeezed the trigger and a large continuous beam disintegrated the target.

" Trowa, that's an overkill."

" Duo, I'm trying to figure out the capabilities of this rifle. We never know when we have to use the maximum power."

They looked at the operative in green suit.

" Hey, Wufei. What do you think of this weapon?"

" This weapon is weak. I'd rather settle things with swords."

The operative with blonde hair took aim standing up. He saw the green square sight much like the Wing Gundam in front of his right eye. When he leveled the rifle on the target, the sight turned red and he fired a burst. It ripped the hole where the head used to be.

" I don't like this weapon. In fact, I don't much like to fight."

" Pacifism to the end, huh? Quatre?"

They all turned to their two remaining comrades. 

" Hey, Heero. What do you think of it?"

He was trying to drop the rifle on the ground. Whenever he dropped the gun, the self-retracting cable prevented the detachment from the power source.

" Not bad."

He took out his knife.

" What are you doing?!"

Duo tried to stop Heero from damaging the gun. Heero tried to cut the cable but failed.

" Very nice."

" Heero, what in the world are you testing?"

Heero turned to Duo.

" I don't want the cable to cut off from attacks. I'm just testing the safety measurement. It seems that the P & K corporation has done a great job maintaining the high safety level."

Simon nodded at Heero. Simon was the one that Heero contacted after the mission in Antarctica to inform him about the defects of the MX-01 rifle. Simon was thankful that his company could have prevented a major incident in which could have taken many people's lives. The other side of him chuckled at the thought. He was in the business of weapons manufacturing. The company thrived from the blood shed from the weapons that they produced. For many days, he often had nightmares of another war. Just as he was finished thinking about the ironies of his actions, he looked at the watch and became uneasy.

" Gentlemen, I have another appointment in England so, if you will excuse me..."

He grabbed the manual and headed toward the main complex. Heero heard the feint noise of car engine that was fading away. All six operatives stepped back to the table and placed the beam rifles inside the containers. They detached the cable on the power pack and it retracted inside the rifle butt. While doing so, they slid down the camera and closed the containers. They grabbed the handle and carried it.

" Hey, Heero. We'll be waiting for you in the main complex."

With that, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei disappeared to the large building ahead. Heero turned around and faced the sixth operative.

" Noin, what did you think of it?"

Noin closed the container again to make sure and grabbed it, then walked to Heero.

" I think it's not that bad, but I really don't like the idea of using it."

Heero smiled at himself. Ever since he married Noin, she became more of a pacifist. He wished every night that he himself could be more like a pacifist.

" Me too."

Heero grabbed Noin's container and walked beside her to the main complex. Meanwhile, the other four operatives took position up on the tower. They each took out a binocular and watched the couple walking toward them about three hundred yards away.

" Man, I gotta say. They make a cute couple."

" Noin calms him down. I say it will help Heero become a gentler person."

They watched though the binoculars that was zoomed in to the faces of Heero and Noin. They saw something they would have never saw with their bare eyes.

" Oh my god! Did they just do what I think they did?!"

Duo was watching them still. He confirmed what Quatre questioned.

" Yep. They just kissed."

Heero held Noin in his arms with two containers on the ground. He got a weird feeling and zoomed in his goggle. He saw Duo watching him. He turned on the communication line and warned him.

" I know what you're doing. Stop it."

" Hick!"

After he saw Duo and the others scramming from the window, he turned around and kissed Noin once more.

" So, what will we have for dinner?" asked Heero.

" Whatever you want."

****

- 2 Months

As usual, the staffs in Preventers' Corp met in their monthly meeting in the Chief's office. After his marriage to Marianna, Zechs retired himself from the Preventers' Corp and lived a quite peaceful life in his residence in the outskirts of Bern, Switzerland. The new Chief of Preventers, Werner Schlessler, took on an aggressive role. He was one of the people who disliked the so called 'third term' dictatorship that the President Russell now had. As a former OZ lieutenant and Mariemeia Army's major, he was a fanatic of anti-pacifism. He thought the world needed a war to renew the old order. In his own mind, he was following the guide line set by his excellency, Treize Khushrenada. With overwhelming number of the Preventers' Corp occupied with his sympathizers, he wanted to change the world again. He looked around the room with a smile. The staffs in the room were about mid-twenties including Werner himself. They all experienced the war first hand at the age of fifteen and seventeen. They knew each other very well, for they grew up together in the colony L1-E17624, the colony famous of its research in biology. The scientists in the L1-E17624 were responsible for the genetically engineered farm animals that solved the meat shortage in the colonies. Of course, after the assassination of Heero Yuy, their work was limited by the Alliance.

" Ladies and gentlemen, I believe that we're near the phase one of our Operation Renewal. Kauffer, do you have any thing to report on the possible threat to the operation?"

Kauffer snapped his fingers and the room darkened. The projection came to the screen behind him.

" This is Duo Maxwell. He was former Preventer until the day when the Preventers' Corp fired hundreds of staff members. He is the former Gundam pilot who piloted Gundam Deathscythe Hell. He is now reported as working in a junk yard in colony L2."

The next slide came on.

" This is Trowa Barton. He was also a Preventer and a Gundam pilot. He specialized in intelligence gathering. He is reported to be a circus clown in colony L4."

Kauffer went through the Quatre and Wufei. The next slide had two people on it.

" These two are Heero Yuy, and Lucrezia Noin Yuy. They married after they were fired and now live in Paris, France. They appear to be working in an investment company."

Werner chuckled at that. It was quite odd that a Gundam pilot would work in an investment company. He looked at Heero closely. He seemed familiar to him. Kauffer continued.

" According to the DNA analysis, Heero Yuy is actually GES-ZERO."

The members in the room were surprised. The DNA analysis meant that Heero Yuy was actually born in the Colony L1-E17624, and lived in the same orphanage. The number was the identification number used in the orphanage to take roll.

" Are you sure?" asked a member.

" 100 percent positive."

A female operative who sat left of Werner looked carefully at Heero. She smiled.

" It is him! I see the same Prussian blue eyes as he had the last time I've seen him!"

The members' were very intrigued. Werner thought as he listened to the murmuring of others.

' What a waste. I can't believe he is a Gundam pilot. We'll have to eliminate him."

Their meeting adjourned after Werner gave a detailed plans to the others.

****

- 1 Month

Heero opened his eyes as the sun shined on his face. He rolled to his right to get Noin, but his arm just dropped on the bed.

' Huh?'

He looked around and got his bathrobe around him. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and noticed the light coming out of the bathroom.

' What's going on?'

He heard some giggles and the sound of something getting into the trash can. The door opened in front of him and Noin was happy as a child. She hugged him jumped around.

" I'm pregnant!"

Heero was half asleep but woke up from the comment.

" What did you say?"

" I said, ' I'm pregnant!'"

Heero began to smile. Soon, he began to jump along with Noin.

" Well, I guess your plans are coming true..."

After a few moments of their joy, Heero stopped.

" Hold on. Let me wash up a little."

He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a normal person after all. A normal person with a child. He finished washing in a hurry and got into his room. He changed to something comfortable and went into the kitchen. He took out some eggs and sausages. He broke the eggs open and fried them on the pan. As the egg became a sunny side up, he took them out and laid them on two plates. He then got the sausages ready and got them beside the eggs. He looked in the fridge and took out a carton of milk. He poured them in the cup and placed them beside the plates.

" Breakfast is ready."

Noin sat and saw the cup of milk.

" I thought we were having coffee."

" I heard that they are not good for infants."

Noin smiled and began to eat. She guessed it about three weeks ago, but did not have time to check. When she had time this morning, the first thing she did was to check. She was scared at first because she didn't know whether Heero would like it or not. Now, it didn't matter to her anymore. They finished the breakfast and sat on the sofa. Heero hugged her and she leaned against Heero.

" I'm happy that we've taken this vacation."

" And I'm happy that I'm going to be a mother."

The birds sang outside and the breeze pushed the leaves around as if the nature congratulated the happy news.

****

00:00:00

Werner and all of the Preventers' Corp operatives entered their lockers and got into the gray combat suit. They passed by the weapons storage and picked up a pistol and any weapons they wished. Majority of them carried the submachine guns, though few of them carried bazookas, light machine guns and other heavy weaponry. They gathered around the door before the helipad. On the other side of the sliding door, the engines of the helicopters whirred to get ready for a new revolution.

Werner inspected them and got on the steps before the door.

" Ever since the birth of this planet, the war and violence has kept it in order. With the end of the war by pacifism in AC 197, the world has been stained by the filth of the pacifists who ended the cycle of cleansing. Now, with us rising against them, we shall renew the cycle and make this world to what it once was. Are you ready?!"

" Yes, Sir!"

Werner looked around once again and then opened the door.

" Let's go!"

The hundred operatives ran into the helicopters. The door closed and the rotor began to produce higher torque. Soon, ten heavy transport helicopters ascended to the ground and headed east. In the midst of it, they split into two with one helicopter now heading south.

" Charlie two heading south."

Werner amused himself with his sidearm that now rested on his lap. He grabbed the microphone and spoke.

" Charlie two, get me X-9."

" Roger that, Alpha one."  


****

01:02:56

Charlie two flew to south for about thirty minutes, then headed west for another thirty minutes. Their destination was the Bio/Chemical Weapons Depot situated near London. They circled the sky for one minute to locate the target point. The weapons depot was being shut down. Only weapon they haven't moved yet was the X-9 Variable Target Virus. Since the X-9 virus was programmed in their target, the scientists who were destroying these weapons left it alone until the last moment. The virus attacked the target's respiratory, nervous, and cardiac systems. It was the most dangerous bio/chemical weapons ever devised by the human being. Charlie two hovered above the depot. Several cables dropped and the Preventers' operatives landed on the roof. They entered the elevator shaft and climbed down the metal wire. At the lowest level, they opened the elevator's top and landed softly. After six operatives entered the elevator, they cocked their weapons and lined up against the wall. The first operative in the left side pushed the open button and the elevator door opened up. The operatives in the last position popped out and shot the confused guards with the silenced pistols. The guards' head sprayed the mists of blood and began to spill them onto the floor. The six operatives then took the keys and stood against the five ton door that sealed the storage compartment from the outside world.

" On the count of three, turn the keys."

Two operatives stood in front of electronic locks. They inserted the keys and looked at each other.

" One........Two........Three."

The two keys turned at the same time and the door opened with the help of the motor. Two operatives took a cover position and the four others went inside. They grabbed the two liters worth of X-9 virus canisters. One of them grabbed the targeting computer and laid it on the top of a canister.

" Ready."

They came out of the storage room and dragged the canisters to the elevator. They tied the hook that came down from the helicopter to the canisters and themselves. The last operative gave thumbs up and the leader of the squad called in the chopper.

" Good to go!"

He co-pilot in the helicopter flipped the switch and the motor whirred as it pulled the two liters of the world's most dangerous virus and the six operatives. Occasionally, the operatives stood against the elevator shaft to prevent the breakage of the containers. Once they were outside, the canisters went into the helicopter, then the six operatives sat on the edge, secured by the harness wires. The helicopter lifted off and headed to northeast, where Werner and the other comrades were waiting for them. They called Werner.

" Alpha one, this is Charlie two. We have the ball. I repeat, we have the ball."

****

01:57:23

The Charlie two landed on the landing pad. Werner was welcomed them.

" Welcome to the Watford."

The other operatives shook hands and some carried the canisters inside. A female operative came to Werner with the targeting computer.

" Werner, here's the computer."

Werner grabbed the computer and entered the building's main entrance. The sign on the top read ' Watford Interstate Airport.'

" Gentlemen, we're now going into the harm's way. We will enter Paris, France where the government of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation resides. We shall complete our revolution by throwing off the dictator Russell."

The others cheered. One of the operative shouted.

" Werner for president!"

The others followed.

" Werner for president!"

" Let's go!"

They entered the civilian aircraft and it took off after about fifteen minutes. The plane soon climbed to 30,000 ft. Werner could see the shining English channel. His dream of the ideal world under the principle of Treize was now in grasp.

****

02:52:51

The news of the assault at the London Bio/Chemical Weapons Depot arrived at the Covert Operations Teams' Headquarters in Paris, France. Major Trowa Barton, the head of the Intelligence sector grabbed the printout and rushed to the Operations sector. He stopped before the head secretary of the operations.

" Where is Captain Chang?"

The secretary punched in the buttons on the intercom and Wufei answered.

" Captain Chang. What is it?"

" Major Barton is here to see you."

" Send him in."

Wufei replaced the phone and leaned against his chair. The intelligence sector rarely visited the operations sector. Most of the time, the visit meant there was a trouble. Trowa entered the office without knocking and rushed to the desk.

" There was a break in at the London Bio/Chemical Weapons Depot!"

Wufei got up from his chair.

" What?!"

He grabbed the phone and dialed to the central board.

" Get me General Yuy and Colonel Yuy."

****

03:01:24

Noin and Heero were sleeping late in the house. They still had about two more weeks before their vacation was over. During the last month, they traveled around the world. Their visit was in low profile but they felt the fatigue after the securities followed them. Just two days ago, they visited Zechs and Marianna in Bern. Relena moved in with them to get ready for her election campaign. It was quite swell. Zechs and Marianna were expecting a child also. Heero and Noin also learned that Relena was proposed by Trowa. It was hard trying to get used to the sudden changes in their life but it was quite fun. Heero hugged Noin when the telephone rang. The couple's eyes opened. Noin grabbed the phone.

" Hello?"

" Captain Chang is calling you now. I'll switch to him."

There was about two second of pause then Wufei's desperate voice came.

" General? There's been a break-in in the London Bio/Chemical Weapons Depot!"

Noin's eyes widened.

" What is missing?"

" Two liters worth of X-9 virus."

" X-9..." murmured Noin. Heero heard this and turned to the speaker.

" What do you mean, X-9? Have you contacted Preventers?"

Another voice commented. It was Trowa.

" There's no one answering the phone. It's like there is no one there."

Heero then remembered the name of the Chief of the Preventers' Corp.

" Werner Schlessler....."

Trowa continued.

" Wasn't he a former OZ lieutenant and the major of the Mariemeia Army?"

" Yeah. Can you find where the virus is headed to?"

" We don't have that information yet."

" We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Heero and Noin got out of the bed and began to change. They forgot about their usual routine of letting one change before the other and they grabbed a pair of jeans each and a tank tops. They grabbed their jackets and IDs. They got out of the house in about five minutes and jumped into the motorcycle. Heero turned the grip to the end and it roared down the streets. They took the highway and were running at nearly 140 kilometers per hour. It took them about ten minutes to get to the headquarters after they passed by the numerous cars. At the front of the main building, Noin jumped off and Heero pulled the key out. They got into the elevator and pushed the button for fifth floor. Heero calmed down and looked at the number above. It turned five and the couple rushed out. They ran through the staffs to get to the Wufei's office.

" Excuse me! Coming through!"

They opened the door and saw all four top operatives waiting for them.

" Have you got any updates for me?" asked Noin.

" Yeah. Look behind you."

Heero and Noin turned around and looked at the T.V. Werner was announcing to the world.

" ........for years now. The President Russell's current term is nothing but a dictatorship! I demand that he step down! I have two liters of X-9 virus with me. We the Preventers will create a true order by throwing off the weak from the face of the world!"

The communication went blank and the news announcer came on.

" That was the communication from the Chief of the Preventers' Corp, Werner Schlessler."

Heero turned off the T.V. He then spoke to Trowa.

" Do we know where they are?"

Trowa showed him the map.

" He is in Versailles palace just outside of the Paris."

Heero looked at the tracking map.

" I can't believe it. He had to plan this for a long time. How come we couldn't detect it?"

Duo answered the question.

" Since we've branched off from the Preventers' Corp, we thought there was no need to check. Most of the operatives we had pulled out about a month ago."

Heero gritted his teeth. Their incompetence, moreover, his own incompetence created this worst case scenario.

" How does the X-9 get spread?" asked Noin.

" It spreads by air. Any type of contact with the virus triggers it to react with the respiratory, nervous, and cardiac system. Only good thing is that the virus is targeted with the computer, mainly by designating certain DNA code. It only takes twenty four hours for the virus to destroy its target." answered Trowa.

" Lethal dose?"

" One microgram of virus is all it needs to kill a person. With the two liter worth of it, I would say it is an overkill."

Noin was terrified. Just the fact that it can destroy the whole world overshadowed its safety features.

Heero got off the desk.

" Well, what are you waiting for? Get the blue prints and other intelligences. We have a job to do."

Trowa called his staffs to get the blueprints of the Versailles palace and the latest information on the virus and Werner.

Heero looked at the blueprint.

" We can enter from the subway or the airlift. Airlift is too dangerous....and subway can be a trap.....can you think of any other entry point?"

Duo looked at the blueprint. He saw a long corridor like place in the southwest side of the map.

" What is that?"

Trowa's face brightened up.

" It's the water supply pipe. I bet we can enter though there."

Heero looked at the pipe.

" Trowa. Can the X-9 be delivered through water?"

Trowa shook his head.

" May be. It was designed so that it will die in carbon dioxide. That's why the virus is contained in a oxygen rich environment. Water may have certain pollution that may kill the virus."

Heero nodded his head, then clapped his hands.

" Okay. I guess we're entering through the water pipe."

The operatives exited the room and Heero noticed Noin beside him.

" General Noin. I want you to stay here."

" Look. I'll be fine. Just let me help you out."

The others stopped and looked back. Heero noticed it and whispered.

" Noin, you have a child growing inside you. I want you to be safe."

Heero looked into Noin's eyes. It seemed that she wasn't going to back down. He sighed and agreed.

" Alright. Let's go."

The six operatives took the elevator to the basement. In there, they got to their lockers and took out their suits and a personal sidearm. Heero took out his dark-blue stealth suit and the black boots and tactical vest. He wore the suit and then wore the vest over it. He slipped his feet inside the boots and tied it. After that, he took out the belt and put it around his suit. He placed his hand inside the locker and took out his personal sidearm. A .50 caliber Desert Eagle. He modified it so that it has the infrared laser sight under the barrel. He took out three extra magazines and placed it in the left side pouch of the vest. He then got his pistol in the holster against his right side of his butt. He turned and saw Noin come out of her locker with the usual midnight-blue stealth suit and her HK Mark 23 pistol. She had her tactical goggle on and Heero took out his from the locker. After he put his goggle on, he then closed the locker. They stepped outside and was joined by the others.

" So, what are we taking?" asked Duo.

" Why not the BRM-01?"

" Fair enough."

Heero knew Duo wanted to take the BRM-01 for he has been playing with it in the firing range recently. They walked to the armory and met the lieutenant in charge.

" What can I do for you?"

Noin stepped up.

" I'll need six SOCOM IIIs and six wetsuits with oxygen tanks. Also give me six BRM-01 beam rifles."

The corporal came up with the equipments in a cart. Lieutenant smiled.

" Is there anything else, General?"

Heero stepped up.

" Give me six syringes."

The lieutenant became curious.

" Um...We don't have them. I'll call the medical staffs."

After about five minutes, Sally Po came with six clean syringes.

" Here you go."

Heero handed each of them to the operatives.

" In case we need it."

" Alright."

They grabbed their gears and holstered the SOCOM IIIs on the right or left waists. The lieutenant waved as the operatives went to the elevators. They got to the helipad on the top of the building and waited for their ride. While doing so, they began to wear the wetsuits. It covered every inch of the body except for the face. With the wetsuit, they couldn't use their weapons. Heero noted this.

' Gotta remember to get a better wetsuit.'

They dawned the scuba gears as the helicopter arrived in front of them. They sat on the edges of the troop compartment and watched the sun set behind the numerous buildings of the Paris.

****

04:26:16

The sky was shining with the stars as the black C.O.T. Helicopter flew silently across. Trowa watched the north star as the chopper flew west toward the Versailles. The helicopter approached the Seine River and hovered above. The six operatives jumped in. Once in the water, the helicopter flew back to the headquarters. Heero looked through the map displayed on the left side of the goggle. After he checked his current heading and position, he and his group turned right. Heero grabbed the bars that covered the water pipe and placed his feet against the wall. He breathed hard and pulled the bars. He bars slowly reacted to his strength. The pump that sucked the water in was acting against him. Finally, after about two minutes of struggle, the bars came off. Everyone tucked the oxygen tank close to the body and entered the pipe. Duo entered first. He twisted his body so that he was facing the top. He cross referenced the map to the number of the exits he saw.

' One.......two.........three........'

The GPS tracking system that he wore ensured him the accurate position down to the nearest inch. The dot indicated his position on the digital map and it just crossed the last exit before the destination. Duo looked up, or rather forward. He saw the ladder and extended his arm to grab it. The optical sensors attached to his shoulders helped. He was seeing the pitch dark pipe as a day in a park. His left hand caught the ladder and soon got his right hand on it too. He slowly climbed up the ladder and turned on the thermal imaging. He looked up through the floor to check on the possible guards on patrol. Since he couldn't use the stealth mode, it was critical that he wasn't caught entering. The coast was clear and Duo pushed open the cover. He climbed out and hid behind the series of steam pipes. He took off his wetsuit, then quickly drew his silenced pistol. He covered the door and called the others.

" I'm in."

The others who were waiting for the message entered the water pipe. One by one, they got out and took off their wetsuits. The stealth mode came on and they took out their SOCOMs. They got up and lined up against the door. Wufei, who was the last man in the line, covered the back.

" Ready?" asked Heero.

" Ready."

Heero opened the door slowly and peeked left and right. He came out and the others followed. They checked their position again.

" We're right where we should be."

A noise was heard from the distance. They scattered and took cover. They saw the flash light around the corner and finally, two men with the automatic weapons. The six operatives switched to thermal image. Heero waved his hand to tell the others to stay. He then signaled Trowa to follow him. Heero holstered his pistol and sneaked behind one of the guards. Trowa followed right behind Heero. When Heero placed his left hand over the guard's mouth, Trowa got his right hand over the other guard. They got the other arm across and twisted them. Two cracking sound came and the guards fell gently down to the floor thanks to their murderer. They turned off the thermal imaging and stood against the wall.

" We have to find the virus. We'll split off in groups of two. Noin, follow me. Trowa, you go with Wufei. And Duo......."

" I know. Go with Quatre."

They paired up. Heero turned around.

" Contact the others as soon as you find the virus."

" Roger."

The three groups split off. Duo and Quatre headed west while Trowa and Wufei headed east. Heero looked though the map.

' Where would that virus be?'

After a moment of hesitation, he headed north. He walked up many stairs and ended up on the top of the palace. He looked around and saw few guards patrolling by. He looked down to the center of the castle and became shocked at what he saw.

' YAH-157 attack helicopter? What's it doing here?'

YAH-157 was the new attack helicopter that was secretly developed by the security force. It was still in the prototype stage and Heero didn't know the full extent of its capabilities. He zoomed in and checked the wing. It carried the rocket pods and anti-tank missiles. He turned his head to the right and saw a compact particle cannon going through the bottom of the body.

' Damn. It's gonna be handful.'

Noin heard a footstep behind her. She turned around while drawing her SOCOM out. She aimed at the guard's neck and fired. As soon as the first bullet exited the barrel, Noin squeezed the trigger again. The .45 caliber bullet entered the neck and instantly ripped through the vocal cords and the second bullet entered the head and ripped the brains. Heero turned around and saw the guard lying down on the floor with blood coming out of the both head and neck.

" Not bad huh?"

Noin holstered the pistol and looked around. There were two more guards.

" You take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left."

Heero ran to the right and Noin ran to the left.

****

05:04:18

Duo and Quatre entered the king's chamber through the secret passage. Duo opened the door and peeked at the outside. He heard no noise of others. He opened the door and walked outside. Quatre followed closely behind.

" It sure is quiet here."

Duo walked to the door frame that connected the chamber with the hallway. As Duo's left foot was placed between the door frames, the alarm echoed through out the palace.

" Oops."

Duo grabbed Quatre by the vest and dragged him inside the passage again. The guards in the proximity went in to a full alert. They grabbed their weapons and rushed into the chamber. The rest of the guards began to check in. Five minutes have passed and the communication officer came to Werner.

" The units on the top of the palace hasn't checked in yet."

" What?!"

Werner was surprised. It seemed to him that his group had missed some people in their process of eliminating the threats.

" Send ten men to that position! Captain Alekseyev, I want a full search through out the palace!"

" Yes, sir!"

Alekseyev grabbed his assault rifle and picked ten men.

" You guys, follow me!"

****

05:12:37

Heero and Noin were surprised by the alarm. Heero looked around and saw a ventilation shaft. He opened the nettings and signaled Noin to follow.

" Noin!"

Just as Noin entered the shaft, Captain Alekseyev and his men arrived. They frantically ran around the perimeter, looking under and over the objects to find the intruders. Inside the ventilation shaft, Heero got his pistol ready and aimed at a guard. He waited for the perfect moment to squeeze the trigger.

Meanwhile, Duo and Quatre ran into a group of guards. They got their pistols out and shot them with remarkable speed and accuracy. After the bodies fell to the ground, they got out of the passage and searched for other entry point for their search for the virus.

" Duo, why did the alarm go off?"

Quatre gave a disapproving look.

" I....don't know. It just rang. I don't think there was any alarm set up in that room."

" I wonder how Trowa and Wufei is doing."

Trowa and Wufei also took care of the pest problem and sat on a box near by to rest.

" How did the alarm go off?"

" It must be Maxwell! He always trips the wires or something to make the enemy know our position so he can do some fancy work!"

Trowa smirked at that.

" And Heero's the one doing the fancy work."

Wufei turned to his comrade.

" Then he must have done it!"

****

05:24:23

Heero looked through the restored grids of the ventilation shaft. He saw two guards checking the other shaft in front of him. He turned on the stealth and Noin followed. The guards moved on.

" Open this one, Pete."

" You do it!"

" Alright! Alright!"

One of the guards came up to the shaft then opened the grid. He then looked down the shaft. All he could see was the darkness.

" Nothing's here."

" Okay, close it."

The guards placed the grid frame between the ventilation shafts and slammed the frame with their rifle butts.

" That ought to do it. Let's go."

Heero sighed in relief and turned off the stealth mode. He then signaled Noin to go down. Heero switched on the flashlight attached on the left side of his goggle and looked forward. He then turned on the digital blue print of the palace then contacted the others.

" Duo. Are you there?"

" .....yeah."

" What happened?"  
Quatre intervened.

" He triggered the alarm."

" What!?"

Heero heard the sound of the rotor spinning. The blades chopped the air and the helicopter lifted off the ground.

" Noin. I want you to continue ahead. I'll get that helicopter."

" But....."

" I don't care. That has beam weaponry and it can surely penetrate the whole castle. Now go!"

Noin crawled on and Heero went up the ventilation shaft. When he was about to push open the grid panel, the loudspeaker came on.

" Come out, come out wherever you are!"  
The panel came off and Heero landed on the roof. He turned off the stealth mode and got his beam rifle ready.

" Heero Yuy! I should have realized..... My name is Captain Dmitri Alekseyev of the Preventers' Corp."

The light came on. It blinded Heero and Dmitri squeezed the trigger in a perfect chance. The vulcan gun breathed fire and the bullets along with the tracers streaked toward Heero. At the sound, Heero jumped into the air and landed behind the shaft.

" Come on. You know I can kill you so easily."

Heero turned on his beam rifle and selected single fire at medium power. He peeked around the corner and saw helicopter still hovering over the garden below.

" That's it. Come out."

Heero jumped out and aimed his rifle. Through the right side of the goggle, he saw the targeting sight on the barrel of the particle cannon. The index finger squeezed the trigger and a shot of yellow beam struck the particle cannon before the pilot realized it.

" Damn you! Even though boss didn't want you harmed but I don't care!"

The helicopter flew back to some distance.

' Shit!'

Heero turned left and ran. Just as his left foot started the run, numerous bullets and rockets came to him. The explosions blew off the top floor of the north sector of the palace. Heero's body crashed into the stone ledge that marked the outer limit of the path. Heero got on his knees and looked around. He couldn't find the helicopter.

' Where is it?!'

The sudden turbulence from the rotor blew Heero's bangs to the left. Heero looked right and up. He saw Dmitri laughing in the cockpit of the helicopter.

" I wonder Noin ever made it out."

Dmitri selected the vulcan gun again. He saw the target box that enveloped Heero and the sight that covered it. The sound of lock on chirped inside the cockpit.

" Good bye!"

Heero raised his rifle and pushed the power selector to the maximum while his right thumb selected full automatic fire and fired. The barrel of the beam rifle glowed for a fraction of a second and then large beam came out. It soon enveloped the helicopter and disintegrated it to a degree where there wasn't much of wreckage. Heero sat down and breathed hard. He got a call. It was Trowa.

" What happened?"

" I took care of a helicopter. Where are you?"

" In the great hall. I think I've found the container."

" I'll be right there."

Heero then called Noin.

" Noin! Are you there?"

" ............."

" Noin!"

There was a moment of pause then the voice of Noin was heard over the communication device.

" I'm here."

" Where are you?"

" Near the great hall. I got the call from Trowa."

" Good. Give me about five minutes."

Heero got up with some effort and walked to the door. He opened it and turned on the stealth mode. After shouldering the beam rifle, he walked down the stairs.

****

05:49:35

Heero arrived in the great hall. There were others waiting for them.

" So, what did you find?"  
Trowa pointed to the two barrels in front of the king's throne.

" Okay, let's disarm the cursed thing."

Heero got the instant carbon dioxide making package. It was good for up to one liter. He told the others to spray the carbon dioxide over the opening while he placed the package inside. Everyone wore the gas mask and then opened the lid while five cans of spray came over the top. Heero dropped the package and closed the lid quickly.

" Whew!"

They moved to the second canister. After the same process, all six operatives sat on the floor.

" I guess that will do it."

Heero turned around and looked at the canisters and then looked around. He got up and kicked the canisters.

" Damn!"

" Hey, Heero! What gives?"

Heero slammed his fist on the wall.

" We've been tricked!"

" Tricked?!"

" If you were going to release these virus to affect the world, where would it be dispersed? In a open, and high place!"

" Damn!"

Noin got up and displayed the map of Paris.

" I think I know where it is."

Heero turned around.

" Where?"

" On the top of Eiffel tower."

" Of course! It is one of the highest place and there's a lot of breeze now a days."

" Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

" Hold it, Duo."

" What?"

It was Wufei.

" It's impossible to access the Eiffel tower with our normal means of infiltration. We'll need to walk all the way."

" Why don't we go back to the HQ to rearm ourselves first?"

" Alright."

Noin contacted the HQ.

" Give us a lift back. We need to re-supply."

" Roger."

****

06:51:49

The helicopter arrived at the grass field in front of the main palace. The six operatives hopped inside the chopper.

" Let's go!"

They took off into the glistening lights of the city of Paris that awaited the inevitable doom. During the way back, Noin watched Heero with pity. Although Heero Yuy, the Deputy Director of Covert Operations Team, was not in direct charge of operations, Noin saw his extreme efforts in his quest to shine the light of peace into the darkness that loomed under it. This time, he took this blunder harshly. He always took personal care of his goal, from the time he protected Relena, pacifism, and now herself. The role of soldier that he played since childhood became part of his life. The more she thought about it, she felt more sympathy for him, her co-worker and her husband. She grabbed Heero's hand and looked at his eyes. There was only a cold expression, but in depth, she saw a warmth that she only saw while he watched her. Heero became comforted by Noin and the pain of failing the mission wiped away.

' My mission isn't over yet.'

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

Wait for the Darkness under the Light Part 2.


End file.
